1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument that is capable of automatically musical playing with a tempo designated by a player, and more particularly to an improvement of a tempo designation method and a beginning method of the musical playing of the instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic musical instruments having an automatic musical playing function have been in practical use. These instruments can generally start the automatic musical playing by putting a start switch on. Normally, the tempo in the automatic playing mode is designated by having a numeral representing the tempo displayed on such a display as an LCD display or the like, and the tempo can be changed beforehand to any desired value by an operation of a tempo switch and so on.
The above mentioned manner of the tempo setting is a manner in which the tempo is set by a sign of a metronome (i.e., a sign representing how many notes a quarter note counts in one bar), and therefore it is difficult for a person who is not familiar with music to set precisely the tempo of his intention. While, an electronic metronome that is capable of setting a tempo by an operation of a player's tapping is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open application No. sho 57-8590. It is, however, not an automatic musical playing instrument, so that it doesn't have functions that the automatic musical playing is started with the tempo set by the player's tapping operation, and that the automatic musical playing is started simultaneously with the setting of the tempo.